AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh's Tribute Tiers
I don't even know why you are here, but okay. This is a page for me to use to keep track and organize my tributes and my soon to come tributes. I'll eventually make templates for this and headers. There are five different tiers. Warning, they are based off of the factions of Divergent by Veroinca Roth. ='The Tiers'= 'Tier 1' - Amity The Amity Tier is for my most peaceful tributes. For example Audrea Markes. These tributes are usually laid back and don't have tramautic backstories. These tributes are the most easy to make and are ranked depending on their personailty, history, and surprisngly, their token. (Don't Ask). Other Things: *Amity Tributes usually have 1,500 words or less *Amity Tributes have short backstories *Backstories are in Third Person Format *They usually have at least one of the three (Lunaiis/Real Life/Anime) 'Header' 'Tier 2 '- Candor The Candor Tier is for tributes who were either auctioned off to me, or they were made out of random pursit. For example Spark Tech. These tributes don't specifically have an outline are really just random. They are ranked by only how they've did in games, or their personailty. Other Things: *Candor Tributes usually have really, really, ''short backstories, somewhere around 500 to 250 wrords *Backstories are in Third Person Format *Some tributes don't even ''have backstories *They barely have any photos 'Header' 'Tier 3 '- Erudtie The Erudite Tier is for all my tributes who have either won their games or are really intelligent in something. For example, Brianna Burrs won The Hunger Olympics and is intelligent in survival skills. They do not usually have tramuatic backstories and are most likely mentally stable. They are ranked by their personailty, weaknesses, strengths, alliances, and basically their choices in any situation. Other Things: *Their backstories are about maybe 1,500 to 2,500 words *Backstories are usually in First Person *They have all pictures 'Header' 'Tier 4 '- Abengation The Abengant Tier is for tributes who are mostly quiet quiet and obediant. They are kind and are usually loyal allies. For example Ally Lancasster. They are ranked by their personailty. Other Things *Usually have all photos *Backstories have no range *Third Person Format, Occasionaly First 'Header' 'Tier 5 '- Dauntless The Dauntless tier is for tributes who are either mentally unstable, mutt-fused, or moved from district. These tributes are wild and crazy and don't like being told what to do. For example Wes Vagent. These tributes are ranked by their personailty, backstories, parents, and loyalities. Other Things *Backstories are usually +1,500 words *Have all photos *Usually have tramautic backstories *First Person Format 'Header' 'Amity Tier' 'Tier Lunaii Gallery' Lucas Marrot Lunaii.png|Lucas Marrot - District 1 Orchid Nightingale.png|Orchid Nightingale - District 2 Max Chandler Lunaii.png|Max Chandler - District 2 Lumi Fuhrman Lunaii .png|Lumi Fuhrman - District 7 (1,2,4,14,11) Athen Navix Lunaii.png|Athen Navix - 8 (7) Cookie Reese Lunaii.png|Cookie Reese - District 9 (11,12) Roxy Vancalras.png|Roxy Vancalras - District 14 'Tier Real Life Gallery' Lucas.jpg|Lucas Marrot - District 1 Orchid Nightingale RL 2.jpg|Orchid Nightingale - District 2 Max Chandler RL.jpg|Max Chandler - District 2 Jacob Griffith.jpg|Lumi Fuhrman - District 7 (1,2,4,14,11) Athen Navix RL.jpg|Athen Navix - District 8 (7) 9f8c9cec9dbe88c6984cb2ca60627970.jpg|Cookie Reese - District 9 (11,12) Fem!rl15.jpg|Roxy Vancalras - District 14 'Tier Anime Gallery' Lucas Marrot Anime.jpg|Lucas Marrot - District 1 Orchid Nightingale Anime.jpg|Orchid Nightingale - District 2 Max Chandler Anime.jpg|Max Chandler - District 2 Lumi Fuhrman Anime.jpg|Lumi Fuhrman - District 7 (1,2,4,14,11) Athen Navix Anime.jpg|Athen Navix - District 8 (7) Cookie Reese Anime.jpg|Cookie Reese - District 9 (11,12) Roxy Vancalras Anime.jpg|Roxy Vancalras - District 14 ='Candor Tier'= 'Tier Lunaii Gallery' Avatar (10).png|Gemini Sharpclaw - Capitol AureliaSabra .png|Aurelia Sabra - Capitol Marvel Marrot Lunaii.png|Marvel Marrot - District 1 D1 Ashley avatar.png|Ashley Sutherland - District 1 Serpentina.png|Serpentina Grove - District 4 Janessa 2.png|Freya Winters - District 5 Percy Aeris.png|Percy Aeris - District 6 Beach Jackson.png|Beach Jackson - District 12 Hurricane Jackson.png|Hurricane Jackson - District 12 Cait L.png|Caitlin Shadow - District 13 'Tier Real Life Gallery' Gemini Sharpclaw RL.jpg|Gemini Sharpclaw - Capitol RLAurelia.jpg|Aurelia Sabra - Capitol D1 Ashley.png|Ashley Sutherland - District 1 Serpentina RL.jpg|Serpentina Grove - District 4 Percy RL.jpg Percy infobox rl.png Cait.jpg|Caitlin Shadow - District 13 'Tier Anime Gallery' MyStyle-31.jpg|Aurelia Sabra - Capitol Ashley anime.jpg|Ashley Sutherland - District 1 Serpentina Grove.jpg|Serpentina Grove - District 4 A Cait.jpg|Caitlin Shadow - District 13 =Erudite Tier= 'Tier Lunaii Gallery' Dustin Archer Lunaii.png|Dustin Archer - District 1 Audrey lunai ss.png|Audrey Erosmar - District 2 Arissa Stone Lunaii.png|Arissa Stone - District 6 Allison Rayle Lunaii.png|Allison Rayle - District 6 Brianna Burrs Lunaii.png|Brianna Burrs - District 7 Aerith Fuhrman Lunaii.png|Aerith Fuhrman - District 7 (1,2,4,14,11) Scarlett Partition Lunaii.png|Scarlett Partition - District 14 'Tier Real Life Gallery' Dustin Archer 2.jpg|Dustin Archer - District 1 Brianna Burrs.jpg|Brianna Burrs - District 7 Dark-Brown-Hair-with-Blonde-Highlight-2013.jpg|Aerith Fuhrman - District 7 Scarlett Partition RL.jpg|Scarlett Partiton - District 14 'Tier Anime Gallery' Dustin Archer Anime.jpg|Dustin Archer - District 1 Brianna Burrs Anime.jpg|Brianna Burrs - District 7 Scarlett Partition Anime.jpg|Scarlett Partiton - District 14 =Abnegant Tier= Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh